disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete
Pete is a Disney character and the main antagonist from the Walt Disney Company studios. He is a cat and is sometimes depicted with a peg leg, and known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's animated cartoon series Alice Comedies before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse, and is Disney's oldest continuing character. Personality Pete's personality has change over the years but one factor has remand the same: he is always up to no good. When up against Mickey, he uses his physical force to win against his small hero counterpart, but in Goof Troop he uses his cunning to scam his dimwitted neighbor, Goofy, but like always he comes out on bottom and has to go back to the drawing board. Also he used to chew tobacco in his steamboat captain days, but he has apparently kicked the habit. Pete explained in ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'', that he became evil due to the fact that he was hated by his mother. Theatrical cartoons Alice Comedies Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920s "Alice Comedies" short subject series. He first appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete. His nick-name is a reference to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him at a beach in time to see Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles and identified Alice's puzzle being a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on his antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat Julius in order to steal it. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen and was destined to return. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit When Disney needed a villain to place against his new star Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to good use. His introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short The Ocean Hop (September 8, 1927). Apparently inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter an aeroplane race across the Atlantic Ocean. Hugh Harman and Rollin Hamilton were responsible for animating several inventive gags during the film. At least one became a classic. At some point Oswald runs off a cliff and continues to walk on air without the effect of gravity until realizing there no ground to stand on. The gag would be reused in many cartoon shorts to come. One should note that Charles Lindbergh also served as the inspiration for Plane Crazy (May 15, 1928) , the first cartoon to feature Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Mickey Mouse He then appeared as Mickey Mouse's enemy beginning with the cartoons The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, (both 1928). He shed his bear-like appearance and was defined as a cat. In the cartoons of the 1930s, Pete would be Mickey Mouse's nemesis, but would vary in professions, from an all-out outlaw (Gallopin' Gaucho) to a brutal law-enforcer (such as Moving Day in which he is a sheriff who serves Mickey and Donald Duck with an eviction notice). Pete has been the nemesis in most Mickey and Friends productions. Comics In the comics, Pete often teams up with Mickey Mouse enemies Sylvester Shyster, Eli Squinch, The Phantom Blot or Weasel. In earlier comic strips, Pete was portrayed as Sylvester Shyster's henchman, but gradually started to work on his own. Sometimes, Pete also teams up with other bad guys in the Disney universe, such as Scrooge McDuck's enemies (the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell), Mad Madam Mim, Captain Hook, and the witch from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Television ''DuckTales In the first season of the 1987 TV series ''DuckTales, Pete appeared in a few episodes. However, he was portrayed as a different character in each of his appearances. Because of this, he wasn't always a true villain, but sometimes just a selfish individual with no evil agenda. In a few episodes, he even makes peace with Scrooge's group in the end. The various Petes appear to be their own characters, as two of them lived in different time periods, and because Scrooge never "recognizes" him, despite any previous encounters he may have had with any of the other Petes. ''Goof Troop and P.J. in ''Goof Troop.]] In the 1992 TV series Goof Troop, Pete has a family who includes his wife Peg, their two children Peter Junior Pete (or PJ for short) and Pistol, and their dog Chainsaw. They live next door to Goofy and his son Max. Pete owns a used-car dealership, and though no longer openly villainous, is still conniving (as well as abrasive, obnoxious, and truculent) and often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend Goofy, and manipulates, insults and threatens his son P.J. Often his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife Peg often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is almost the complete opposite of his father in his behavior, as he is good friends with Goofy's son Max in the series and its spin-off movies A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. Jim Cummings provided Pete's booming bass voice starting from that series, and to date is still the character's voice in all media. It is eventually revealed in the series that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much is that when Pete was a High School quarterback in a big football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game by hitting him in the face with a pom pom (Goofy was on the cheerleading squad). However, he seemed to put off the grudge in A Goofy Movie when he seemed more friendly with the Goofs. He also ended up explaining to Goofy that he overheard PJ and Max talk about how Max changed the map route to go to a concert. 'Mickey Mouse Works' After Goof Troop, Pete reverted back to his evil ways on Mickey Mouse Works, where he frequently bullied the other characters and occasionally kidnapped Minnie Mouse. Pete appears as the primary villain in the short cartoon Mickey to the Rescue where he frequently kidnapps Minnie Mouse and battles Mickey using various booby traps. 'House of Mouse' Then, in House of Mouse, he plays the role of the evil landlord. Several episodes involved his attempts to close the club by sabotaging the show. He is always seen in a suit in House of Mouse and in a thug outfit in Mickey Mouse Works. 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' Pete appears in numerous episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Disney's newest 3D-animated children's series. He maintains his antagonist role, but is significantly toned down for its preschool audience- he is less malicious and more mischievous. Viewers will find that Mickey and gang are very forgiving of Pete and his escapades. He often appears as a seller of objects the gang needs, and will give them an item in exchange for beans. He is much nicer than his previous incarnations- in one episode, he invites the group to a Halloween party. Movies 'Mickey's Christmas Carol' In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol featuring Disney characters, Pete was cast as the Ghost of Christmas Future, who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave, and having only one line ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!") and laughing cruelly while Scrooge struggles to escape from his open grave as the gates of Hell are opening. 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' Pete also made a cameo appearance as a Toon Town police officer in the very final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit - he is viewed from the back, alongside Goofy and Horace Horsecollar in security uniforms; this can be seen just before Porky Pig and Tinkerbell close the movie. This was a non-speaking role. 'A Goofy Movie' Like in the television series, Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor, only this time he's more friendly towards Goofy. Pete often gives Goofy advice on how to raise his son with discipline, telling him that he should keep Max under his thumb. In the film is shown that Pete works with Goofy taking photos to children. Pete tells to Goofy that P.J. asked him to take him camping and coments that camping is perfect way to make a good father/son relationship and that if son doesn't want to be with his parents the boy could be stealing or with a gang. This makes Goofy beleive the aggravate comentaries of Principal Mazur about Max and he tells Pete that he is going to fish with his son. Pete is then shown arriving in a RV with P.J. to forest where Max and Goofy are camping. There Pete tells Goofy that he must control his son. Pete invites the Goofs to dinner but Goofy goes with Max to practice fishing. This makes emerge the legendary Bigffot who terrifies Max and Goofy and makes Pete drive away. Pete reaapears in a motel where Max and Goofy are staying and is surprised to see Max and Goofy take along. When Pete knows about Max chanching Goofy's map route to get to Los Angeles, he tells Goofy about this but althought Goofy didn't believed Pete he found the map and see the change. Pete is shown for last time when Max and Goofy with Powerline. Pete was drinking a beer but when he sees the Goofs on TV, he spits the drink on the TV, shocked. 'Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers' In the 2004 made-for-video animated remake of The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Peg-Leg Pete as the villain. Here, he was the Captain of the Musketeers, aiming to take over France, with the help of his lieutenant, Clarabelle Cow, and the Beagle Boys. To do so, he must get Princess Minnie out of the way, but it proves to be difficult for him, even when he hires the film's titular trio to be her bodyguards, believing they won't do a good job protecting her. He received his own "bad guy song", using the classic music piece In the Hall of the Mountain King. Video game appearances ''Mickey Mousecapade Pete appears as the captain of a pirate ship in the American version of the NES game ''Mickey Mousecapade (or simply Mickey Mouse in Japan). (In the original Japanese version, Captain Hook was the boss of the level. Unlike most appearances, he is not the final boss in this game. ''Disney's Magical Quest'' series In Disney's Magical Quest, a trilogy by Capcom, Pete is the final boss of each game, impersonating a distinct ruler (Emperor, Baron and King). He serves as an evil ruler who terrorizes the land he reigns and often kidnaps another character. In Disney's Magical Quest 1, he kidnaps Pluto; in Magical Quest 3, he kidnaps Donald's nephews. Mickey and, depending on the game, Minnie or Donald, are always set to defeat him. In the end of the first two games, when he is defeated, he simply disappears, but in Magical Quest 3, however, after being defeated by Mickey and Donald, he eventually surrenders and promises to become a good person. ''Quackshot Quackshot follows the adventures of Donald Duck as he, with the aid of his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, sets out to obtain some treasure from a map he found. Pete appears as an antagonist near the end of the game, kidnapping Donald's nephews and demanding to be given the map, and must be fought immediately prior to the final stage and boss of the game. Mickey Mania Mickey Mania follows Mickey Mouse, who has been catapulted back in time to his earliest appearance in Steamboat Willie. Black Pete is Mickey's archvillain throughout the entire game, all the way from his very first confrontation against Mickey in Steamboat Willie all the way to his role in then-recent 1990's The Prince and the Pauper. Disney TH!NK Fast In Disney TH!NK Fast, Pete appears as the final secret playable character after you've collected 30,000 points in a simple game. 'Epic Mickey' Pete is featured in ''Epic Mickey as a recurring character in many forms, lead by a regular Big Bad Pete in Mean Street. As Small Pete in Gremlin Village, he dresses as a Dutch girl doll from It's a Small World and has gotten into a conflict with the Gremlins after crashing his boat in their village. You can clear his name if you find his ship's log for him or ignore his request for help and be attacked by his Blotlings in the ride's Colosseum. In Tomorrow City, Petetronic serves as one of the boss fights, taking on the guise of Sark. In Ventureland, he's taken on the identity of "Pete Pan" and can be called on for help in dealing with the robotic version of Captain Hook. Before visiting Lonesome Manor, Big Bad Pete asks Mickey to find the lost cartoons of a Colonel Pete, though the Digicomics mention a Ghost Pete that made a bet with the Lonesome Ghosts to try and spend a night in a living house. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Pete. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pete appears in Disney Town as a resident and plays under disguise as Captain Justice and Captain Dark. Captain Dark and Captain Justice are supposed to be two different people played as Pete who are entering into the Million Dreams Celebration in Disney Town. The goal is to get as many popularity votes as possible to win the Million Dreams Award. He became Captain Justice to help people in order to gain popularity votes so that he could win the Million Dream Award though whenever someone needed help he only used an excuse and ran away. After Queen Minnie announces that Terra, Aqua, and Ven win the award, Pete jumps on stage and creates an uproar and he is hauled away by the Brooms, who are also guards. He is sent into the dark realm, where he hears Maleficent's voice telling him that she can free him if he helps her conquer the worlds. She then opens the dark corridor and Pete then walks in it and vanishes from his prison. Between In return for his freedom, Pete became a commander in Maleficent's Heartless army, and traveled around many worlds building up more and more legions of Heartless to help her plot of universal domination (considering there is more than one world). '[http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_358/2_Days Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days] Pete appears once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, hunting for the Lamp in Agrabah as he did in Kingdom Hearts II. When Axel and Roxas appear in the world on a mission, they come across the villain in the Marketplace. He is looking for a secret entrance out of town to the Cave of Wonders in order to find Genie's lamp, which he doesn't know has been found. A mini-game then begins, Roxas having to stay out of Pete's sight. Pete eventually escapes Organization XIII's sights, not appearing until one of Roxas's future visits to the world. Once again, some time in the future, Roxas found himself in Agrabah, this time with Xion. While investigating the Cave of Wonders, they then run into Pete, still on his hunt for Genie's lamp, battling him. Later, Pete appears in Neverland, and is revealed to have been the one that made all the fake treasure maps for Captain Hook to follow, relying on the pirate's greed to conjure up tons of Heartless in his mad quest for riches. Roxas winds up destroying these Heartless anyway, and Pete's manipulation of Hook eventually leads to the creation of the Ruler of the Sky, Pete's "Prize Heartless", yet that too is defeated by Roxas. Kingdom Hearts II Pete is first encountered outside Yen Sid's Tower, having sent in a squad of Heartless to turn the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid into a Heartless to act as Pete's bodyguard. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up, informing him of Maleficent's demise, and in anger Pete called an army of Heartless to attack. Afterward Pete decided to tell them who lived in the tower and Sora, Donald and Goofy ran inside in excitement, leaving Pete to lose his temper. He returned to Hollow Bastion to see if what he'd heard was true and found the fortress devoid of activity, until Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo appeared, a precursor to her own return. When she finally made her way back, he informed her of the breakdown of her villain's alliance, and the pair set their sights on raising more Heartless and finding a new castle. Pete was present to help Hades by kidnapping Megara and distracting Hercules and Sora long enough for Hades to send the Hydra to the Coliseum, and Barbossa by calling on the Illuminator to help Barbossa fight Sora and Jack Sparrow - but he doesn't fight in this world - with their respective attempts to snuff out their enemies, but all of their plots ended in failure. After being admonished by Maleficent, he began pining for the old days, causing a portal to Timeless River to open up. Going back into the past to steal Disney Castle's treasured Cornerstone of Light, which would enable Maleficent to take it over, Pete found unexpected resistance in the form of the Keyblade Master, and himself from the past of 1928. By that point, 1928-Pete had not yet turned evil, and the heroes thwarted the scheme, though Sora never considered Pete much of a threat due to Pete's incompetence (Sora once described him as "Not smart enough to tie his own shoes"). He later appears aiding Scar in the plan to take over the Pride Lands, and at that particular part of the game's climax, he successfully turns Scar into a Heartless and by the looks of it has already begun to submerge Heartless into the Keyhole. This isn't stated but is implied as the skies turn an ugly grey-green color and he says to Simba, "Oh you'll rule all right, in the Pride Lands of darkness!". In order to accomplish this, he transformed into a lion, although he doesn't have very good balance. He also tried to retrieve Jafar's lamp in Agrabah which ended in predictable results. During the invasion of Hollow Bastion, Pete fled when he saw the Nobodies. He and Maleficent turned up one last time in The Castle That Never Was, seeking to take it for their own. When Ansem the Wise's machine to encode Kingdom Hearts exploded, it caused the creation of thousands of Heartless. Knowing that the Keyblade Master and his friends were the only ones who could stop Xemnas, Maleficent volunteered to hold off the Heartless, on the condition that when they'd destroyed them all the Castle would be hers. Pete suggested fleeing, causing Maleficent to dismiss him, but a conversation with Mickey convinced him to stand and fight. It is unknown of what has happened to Maleficent and Pete after the castle was destroyed. Pete appears as an opponent in the Hades Paradox Cup. However, it is unclear if this happens before or after his and Maleficent's plan to take over the Castle That Never Was. Kingdom Hearts coded' Having apparently survived the destruction of The Castle that Never Was, Pete later ended up in Disney Castle while King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were trying to uncover the secrets of the Journal. The moment they were taken to the data world, Pete was taken with them, but in a different location. He called Maleficent to him, and the two decided that the data world could be used for their plans to plunge the world in darkness. Pete makes his first reappearance in the data versions of the Olympus Coliseum and Agrabah, and the the virtual Hollow Bastion. He takes the incarnation of Jiminy's Journal with him and makes the Data Sora fight him. In Episode 7 when the Journal is completely debugged and restored, Pete and Maleficent are apparently erased from existence. Luckily, Data Riku was able to rescue the two, and he is last shown being escorted back to the real world with Maleficent. Gallery 2eujurb.jpg|Pete in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse iceragoofy2767.jpg|Pete in A Goofy Movie 200px-965544-p.jpg|Pete in An Extremely Goofy Movie Engarde.jpg|Pete vs. Mickey Mouse 4666Pete_01.jpg|Pete, as he appears in Disney Epic Mickey Good Petetronic.jpg|The redeemed Petetronic in Epic Mickey Small Pete.jpg|Small Pete from Epic Mickey PeteCD.png|Pete as Captain Dark in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep PeteCJ.png|Pete as Captain Justice in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep PeteTR.jpg|Steamboat Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete LionForm.jpg|Lion Pete in Kingdom Hearts II mickey11.jpg|Pete and Mickey Mouse riveter3.jpg|Pete and Donald Duck tv_goof_troop_pete.jpg|Pete and Goofy threemusketeers_253.jpg|Pete with Minnie Mouse threemusketeers_369.jpg|Pete with the Beagle Boys ThreeMusketeers05.jpg|Pete's Mommy threemusketeers_879.jpg|Pete's defeat in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 2300741989_ee7f9edc3a.jpg|Pete Statue petes_garage.jpg|Pete's Garage in the Disney Parks Pete.png|Pete with the Brooms in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 300px-Pegleg Pete.jpg|Classic Pete clippete.gif|Pete Basket_790screen003.jpg|Pete in the Disney Sports series P05-0006.jpg|Pete working on the expansion of Disney California Adventure Trivia *Despite officially being a cat, Pete is sometimes mistaken for a dog. *Pete (Along with the Big Bad Wolf) is the only villain to be an official member of the ''Disney Villains'' from the classic cartoon rather than a film. *While in most appearances Pete seems to be foolish yet menacing, In The Prince and the Pauper, Pete is extremely serious and has no humor. *Pete's body seems to change size between appearances. External links * Black Pete's entry in the Toonopedia * Disney's HooZoo - Bad Pete es:Pete Pata Palo Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Cats Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Fathers Category:DuckTales characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Traitors Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Foiled Characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Dimension Links Category:Tragic characters Category:obese characters Category:living characters Category:Team leaders Category:Wizards Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Fighters Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Swordsmen